The present invention relates to a method for automatic eye aliveness testing and device for automatic eye aliveness testing, which in particular is applied in the evaluation of whether the examined eye is an alive human eye, and is used in biometric identity verification systems.
Method of eye aliveness testing is known from the publication developed by John Daugman: “Countermeasures against Subterfuge”, Section 8 in Daugman J., “Recognizing Persons by their Iris Patterns”, Chapter 5 in “Biometrics: Personal Identification in Networked Society” (Jain, Bolle, Pankanti, editors), pp. 103-121, Amsterdam: Kluwer, 1999. In compliance with the method described in the said publication, certain dimensions of the iris and the pupil are tracked whereas the eye is stimulated by light of a varying intensity. Pupillary constriction and dilatation are determined within pre-defined measurement periods.
Known devices for eye aliveness testing contain light illuminator with the controlled intensity and a camera that produces a sequence of images and which is equipped with exposure automatic adjustment. The camera image is analyzed by the image measurement system.
Known solution does not allow for aliveness testing in an automatic and accurate way.